Story Untold
by Kimiski
Summary: Hosting three warriors from Kinmoku during the start of what could be war wont be an easy task, especially when the princess just cant seem to get along with one of them. Weirder things have turned to love, but love has no place in war for a Moon Princess
1. Unraveling

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 1_

"Unraveling"

* * *

To the many onlookers and people who lived there, the Moon was a wonderful and peaceful place. The time of the Silver Millennium, ruled by Queen Serenity. She was said to be the most loving woman in the galaxy. And her daughter, Princess Serenity, was said to be the most beautiful and desirable woman around, even more beautiful then the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself.

Not only did Queen Serenity care for the planets under her rule, but also for those outside her galaxy, which sometimes caused a lot of trouble for herself she did not really need to be in. The most talked about current event was the peace treaty between the Moon and the Earth. The King and Queen of Earth had finally decided to consider joining the Silver Millennium but were still on edge about it.

All this politic stuff seemed to be way out of Princess Serenity's league. She understood some of it and did care for her people and friends, but she was like any other girl. Her biggest worries were what dress she should wear at the upcoming ball. And this is how Queen Serenity liked it. She wanted her daughter to live as carefree and happy as any girl, without too much glammer and spoils.

However she knew her daughter was getting older and needed to start taking more action into political affairs. As wise as she was, she also knew getting older met other things. Her daughter's life would soon be filled with all the drama of being a teenager, 16 to be exact, and now of age.

Queen Serenity however had no time to take any action into the matter. Before she knew it a growing problem outside her peaceful kingdom had finally caught her attention.

She sat in her chair, bent over. Her hand rubbing her head trying to find some relaxation, and her eyes glazed with tiredness. The huge doors that made the entrance way opened with a pang, signaling the arrival of someone. Queen Serenity straightened up and looked onward.

"A messenger your highness." The guard announced at the door. Queen Serenity waved her hand gracefully.

"Yes, yes send him in." She said refinedly. The guard stepped back allowing a short man with mousy black hair to enter carrying a piece of paper in hand. He bowed as he entered and then approached her.

"Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, I am afraid I must bring you troubling news." He bowed deeply again. The Queen frowned and signaled for him to continue. "Well as I am sure you are aware of, attacks in the far galaxy have been happening more and more."

"Yes I am aware of such." She said kindly.

"Yesterday in an attack the planet of Veoset was destroyed." The Queen moved uneasily in her seat, worried.

"I was not informed of this by my advisors and by the Alliance." She said shocked.

"Yes… this news was to be delivered strait to you in secret. We fear that the destruction of this planet is a decoy. The pattern of these attacks is moving closer and closer to another planet, which has sent me here today to ask for your help."

"Which planet requests my help?" She looked at him.

"Kinmoku." He bowed. "The Queen wishes to send three of her warriors here to talk with you about protection and stay for a while as guests in your palace."

"Stay in the palace?" She questioned the man.

"Yes, with the attacks coming closer to her kingdom she also wishes to learn more about the Moon and its Kingdom. She has heard great things about you and wishes to hear about it first hand. She hopes that an alliance could be made."

Serenity leaned back in her chair, slowly taking it all in. She then leaned back down and placed her hands in her lap. "Tell your Queen I would be honored to have her warriors stay in the palace and that I will try to offer as much help as I can." She smiled genuinely. The small man smiled back and bowed once more before exiting the room. Queen Serenity leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh dear, what is to happen now?"

Outside the dreary and stressful walls of the Thrown Room the mood was completely different. The carefree people of the Moon went on with their daily lives without being bothered by such news. The marketplace was bustling with business and the Royal Gardens and wild ones were full in bloom. Couples walked down the roads hand in hand and small children clinged to their mother's dresses.

Nearby a small shop was having a Jewelry sale. Crowds of girls had dragged their boyfriends along to look.

"Ahh… look at that one!"

"Buy that one for me!"

"Yes gather round everyone, rare jewels not even the Princess herself has at a low, low price!"

"WAHH, really, really?" The girls started shrieking. One of them who wore a pink hooded cape leaned over and looked at the jewels on the table. She looked at them in disgust.

"That's because they are so cheap." She said more to herself. The owner of the shop heard her and looked up furiously.

"What did you say about my jewels little girl!" She ranted. The girl just turned around to leave but felt herself being grabbed and pulled back. "What did you say?" She turned around and looked at the woman in the face.

"Only the truth… they are cheap. Second Rate. Of course you are selling them for a low price. The edges of them are rugged and there is no shine to them at all. You really shouldn't rip people off… it against the law."

"She's right!" Girls were now picking them up and examining them closer. "These are fake…"

"They are just painted up to look real!"

"What, really?"

"I want my money back!"

"Yeah give me my money back!" Storms of protest came from the crowd of girls who surrounded the owner demanding their money back. The owner was shocked and upset looking from girl to girl. She then turned to the girl whose arm she still had a hold of.

"You ruined me you little bitch!" The owner grabbed the front of the girls' clothes. "How dare you! I did nothing to you!"

"You broke the law." She said plainly. "And tried to cheat these girls out of their money. You'll be lucky if I don't report you to the Queen."

"Ohh, and the Queen would really listen to someone like you, you peasant!" The owner raised her hand ready to slap her, the girl not even moving to defend herself.

"AHH! HOLD IT!" A sharp voice from behind the crowd made everyone stop and turn around. "She's right there!" A girl with long black hair, dressed in a red dress and a deep velvet cape came running up to the scene, pointing ahead. Three more girls were running to catch up. The girl wearing the pink cape sighed and hung her head.

"Ah, damn they found me." She sighed. One of the girls in the crowd screeched.

"Ah, Princess Mars! It's the four Princesses!"

The owner dropped the girl and looked on in horror. "From the palace… they serve the Queen!" She looked down at the girl she was going to hit. "Are you a fugitive or something?" She just giggled.

Princess Mars made her way through the crowd of awe struck girls and their crushing boyfriends. Her eyes were lowered in a mad glare.

"What the hell are you doing? Running off like that… again!" She yelled furiously in the girls face. "And starting a fight none the less!"

The shop owner made her way to Mars with a fake sad expression. "Your highness, its awful, she accused me of selling fake Jewels and then she started a fight! You should arrest her!" Mars just glanced at the woman in disbelief.

"More or less, its you who should be arrested." Three girls came walking in, out of breath. One with long blonde hair pulled into a braid and topped with a red bow, wearing an orange dress. Another had shoulder length blue hair, wearing a light blue and green dress. The other was tall and gave an aura of strength yet elegance. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a deep forest green dress. It was the blonde who spoke, Princess Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She looked at the tacky jewels set out for display and purchase. "Not only were you trying to rip people off but you were about to attack her."

"But she is-"

The girl lowered her hood and removed her pink cape, fully showing her face for the first time. She wore a pink dress with a white flowered design, with long see-through sleeves. Her hair was a golden blonde, a braid around her head ending in the back where her curly hair laid loosely. What was most interesting about her was a gold crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. "Princess Serenity." She smiled and bowed at the shop owner.

An outbreak of murmur could be heard from all the onlookers, who had grown twice as big at least, by now. "She almost hit the Princess…." At this point the owner was in complete horror. She fell to the ground at Serenity's feet and started begging for forgiveness. "Please… I needed the money… If I had known it were you… I would have never… please do not arrest me your highness… I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" Serenity looked down at the sobbing woman before her feet.

"Yes anything, your highness, anything!" She sobbed again. Princess Serenity just smiled. Slowly she kneeled down on the floor and looked at the woman.

"Please stop begging. Just get rid of your fake jewels and promise not to rip people off anymore." The woman looked up in shock. "Yes, that's it." Princess Serenity got off up the ground. "Oh…" She said looking at all the girls. "And kindly return their money."

She turned around and left with the four Princesses to cries of 'you heard her' and 'give us our money'. Princess Mars smacked her on the back of her head. Serenity turned around in anger.

"What was that for?" She whined.

"Geez… What do you think? Ditching us, running around on your own, and then doing stuff like that. As if you don't get enough attention… that stuff is none of your business so stop playing hero to get even more spotlight!" She raged on.

"I honestly didn't mean to do it! I was just looking at her jewels until I saw they were fake!" She protested.

"You weren't supposed to be looking at them in the first place." Jupiter sighed. Serenity turned around with tears in her eyes.

"You too Jupiter!" She grabbed her friend's arm and pouted.

"But whats more important is you missed all your lessons for today." Princess Mercury sighed, holding onto her books. Serenity just raised on eyebrow.

"Oh darn." She said sarcastically. Mars turned on her again.

"You... YOU! That was your whole plan wasn't it?" She said outraged. Serenity smiled slyly and stuck her tongue out.

"Your so smart Mars…"

"Why you!"

"BUT!" Venus cut across their arguing. "Whats more important is, what if you had been attacked or kidnapped or something and we weren't there!"

"Oh come on Venus, who would wanna kidnap me… except some hot guy who cant resist me!" She smiled. "Did you see all those guys when they saw who I was."

"Oh get off of it." Mars glared. "They drooled for me too!"

"That's not the point…" Venus grabbed her forehead annoyed. Jupiter patted Venus on the back in support.

"Just let it go Venus… they are in their own fantasy world."

"WHOS IN A FANTASY?" Mars and Serenity pounced on her.

"Anyway… we better be going back to the palace. Dinner should be soon." Mercury told them all. Princess Serenity jumped up in the air happily.

"Food, food, food!"

Mars frowned as everyone else laughed. "You're unbelievable."

Dinner was a quiet one, except for the small fight that broke out between Mars and Serenity. In the end she spilled that Serenity had skipped all her lessons, which resulted in Serenity being confined to the palace for a week.

"You're grounding me?" She asked her mother in shock. Queen Serenity waited tell she was finished eating her carrots before replying.

"Yes." She said.

"Gah… how can you put it so simply... Mama?" She whined. "I'm sixteen... Mama!"

"It's only a week."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity was laying on her bed with the light next to her on, barely lighting up her huge room. "Only a week… she says. Stupid Mars…" She rolled over on her bed, and then flew up in panic. "Ack, no! There's a huge festival tomorrow night! NO WAY! I can't miss that. I know, I'll tell Mama that the Princess should make an appearance. Yeah, that might work!" Determined she got out of bed slipping her night robe on and setting off to find her mother. She snuck around the halls to her mother's room only to find she wasn't there. "Eh, where could Mama be at this hour of the night?" The only place left she could think of was the Thrown Room. She slipped around the castle silently and came to rest outside of it. The door was cracked open and she peered in to see her mother sitting there with her head down.

"Ah! Ma- eh?" Just as she was about to run in a finely dressed man came up and bowed to her. Princess Serenity got as close to the door as she could.

"Their names?" The Queen asked the man.

"Warriors who protect the crown Princess your highness, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya." He said. Queen Serenity nodded.

"Very well." She sighed. "We must greet them properly when they arrive. However, do not make a huge deal of why they are here. I don't want worry to spread in this matter. My people are happy, I do not want that to change."

He bowed, "Yes your highness… your highness?" He looked up at her, asking her permission to say something.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked politely.

"You should know…the people of Kinmoku aren't happy about what is happening. Not the fighting…they aren't happy with us. They don't believe in the Queen's motives of turning to us." He finished.

"Yes, I have heard. However, I'm afraid they will have worse things to be upset about as time passes us, and I'm afraid… we will have as well." As Serenity leaned in closer the door squeaked open, causing the Queen and the man to look over.

Princess Serenity ran back to her room as fast as possible, closing the door behind her and falling into bed.

"Geez... I was almost caught." She looked up at the ceiling. "What was that all about? Whats going on…Mama?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't like this at all!"

"Shut up, you don't have a say in the matter!"

"But leaving when we could be attacked any moment… what about the Princess?"

"The Princess will be fine, we are leaving so we can protect her."

"Relying on those of the Moon and the Silver Millennium…what is the Queen thinking?"

"She's thinking about us… using her head. Just make sure YOU behave while we are there!"

"Why are you pointing at ME?"

"Because you are always in trouble!"

"Only because you go and open your big mouth!"

"That's enough! We're here."

A large door opened illuminating the dark hallway. The room inside was covered in a deep red and had a strong scent of lilac. Three men walked in and bowed before a woman who sat in a high chair.

"Your Highness." She turned to look at those before her; a completely different aura from the one Queen Serenity gave.

"You know what to do. Please don't let us down." She sighed. "I know what people are saying, but we stand no chance. We cannot survive on our own; we need Queen Serenity's and the people of the Moon's help. These attacks are not random… something has awakened."

"Yes your majesty, we will go." The three men bowed and then got up to leave. "You are… this planets last hope."

**Authors Note:**  
HIYA! New story, hurray! I'm sad to see "Sailor Earth Who' finished but am happy about this one. I have been moving the idea behind this one back and forth in my head for about two years now. I found some old pictures from it and started drawing new ones and then started writing. Before I knew it, I had a complete first chapter done. I uploaded this on my 17th birthday, lol, kinda a gift from me to you.

Please enjoy this one. And REVIEW!


	2. Late Night Arrival

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 2_

"Late Night Arrival"

* * *

Princess Serenity awoke to princess Mars dragging her out of bed. "Lets go, lets go." She looked over to the clock with sleepy eyes and flipped out.

"What are you doing its five in the morning!" She tried yanking loose of Mars and ducking back under the covers but Mars pulled the sheets off of her bed.

"Exactly, you're already late for your lessons!" Serenity perked her head up.

"What lessons, its Saturday!" She detested.

"Because of your little antics the other day Queen Serenity has scheduled yesterdays lessons to be held today! Now get your butt out of bed and get in the shower so we can go!" The princess just sat there with her mouth open.

"That's just evil!"

"Its your own fault, you skipped out." Princess Jupiter walked around the corner and into her room. "Get in the shower and I'll pick out some clothes and lay them on your bed." She said. Serenity raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not two anymore I can pick out my own clothes."

"Yeah but it's faster this way, you take forever to decide." Princess Mars grabbed the robe that was next to her bed and shoved her towards the door. "Go take a shower!"

"Alright jeez!" Serenity walked out of her room for the showers, but not before sticking her tongue out at Mars then running off.

"Arg that little brat!" Mars sat down on her bed. Jupiter just laughed.

"Two of a kind." Jupiter said moving over to Serenity's closet and started picking dresses out. Mars glanced over in her direction with a small sneer.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She sat down on Serenity's bed with a _foomph._

"Hm? Was it not clear enough?" Jupiter was thumbing hurriedly through the dresses. "Ah this one." She pulled out a long baby pink dress with white lace up top and on the bottom. A wide red belt came across it and on the chest dark pink lace wrapped its way up it to from a bow. Taking the dress with her she also sat down on the bed next to Mars. "You didn't have to tell the Queen last night." She finished.

"You mean you wanted her to get away with that?" Mars was shocked. Jupiter just simply played with the ruffles on the dress.

"No. What I mean is, the Queen shouldn't be bothered with that kind of stuff at the moment. It seems she has something huge to deal with on her hands. We're perfectly capable of taking care of those kinds of things ourselves."

"Oh." Said Mars. "I thought you were getting at I shouldn't have rated on her."

"Yes…" Jupiter said slowly. "That as well. Look…" She added in seeing Mars' reaction. "You _are_ kind of hard on her, and YES sometimes she needs it but…"

"Alright alright alright…" Mars waved her hand at her friend. "I get it."

Before anyone could say anything else Serenity came back into the room smelling of strawberries. Her robe was wrapped around her body and her long puffy hair trailed behind her.

"So…" She sighed. "What am I wearing?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Princess Serenity never knew a day could go by so slow until now. It seemed like she had been in lessons for days until it was finally brunch time, marking only the halfway point of being done.

"Why do I have to do so much? I only skipped out on half my lessons yesterday." She complained. Princesses Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars were escorting her to the Main Hall to eat.

"Well, we're behind anyway so I thought we might as well catch up." Mercury said quietly.

"_What?_" Venus and Serenity stopped, turned around and gaped at her. "You mean today's afternoon lessons aren't planned by the Queen but by you?" Venus asked. Princess Mercury nodded slightly hiding behind her books.  
"No way count me out!" Princess Serenity said waving her hand. "If I don't have to I'm not going to!"

"Same goes here!" Venus sighed in relief that she was now free for the day. "I mean my butt can't get any number than it is now."

"Well that makes no sense." Mars cut across her. "If your butt can't get any number than wouldn't sitting for a few more hours no matt-"

"_Shut up!"_ Venus hissed though clenched teeth nodding in Mercury's direction.

"Oh honestly you guys, education is really important. A few more hours wont kill you." Mercury said. Venus and Serenity looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

Princess Jupiter placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Come on Mercury, even I'm exhausted. Why don't we save it for Monday's lessons? You can't have good education without some fun either."

"Besides…" Venus added as they walked into the Main Hall and sat down at the long table. "There's a festival tonight remember?"

"Ahhh!" Princess Serenity jumped, knocking the silver plate over on the table. Luckily the workers reached hers with food yet. ."I forgot!"

"Why do you care, you can't go anyway." Mars grinned.

"Thanks to _you_!" Serenity retorted.

"Well if you hadn't have…urrrr whatever…" Princess Mars crossed her arms as Jupiter gave her a meaningful look.

"Don't worry Princess its just the-"  
"Bon Fire Festival! One of the funnest ones!" She shouted at Jupiter.

"It's not like your missing the Ice Skating Festival right?" Jupiter tried to make her settle down. "That's coming up you know."

"Yeah you'd like me to miss that one, you'd finally come in first place in the competition."

"Mmm… is that a challenge?"

"For you maybe."

"Sorry I'm late." Queen Serenity walked into the room looking exhausted taking her seat at the head of the table next to her daughter. The servers bowed before leaving.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Princess Venus, who was sitting on the other side of the queen looked up at her with concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just a little tired from the planning of the festival."

"If you're tired we could have your meal sent to your resting quarters." Mars suggested.

"Yes, you really should get some rest before tonight." Mercury chimed in.

"Really, I am fine." Queen Serenity smiled. "It would not be proper to eat in my bedroom. I'll get plenty of rest after tonight's festivities."

"_Sigh…_"

"Whats wrong with you?" Venus asked Princess Serenity. She had put her arm on the table and rested her head in her palm, her other hand making her spoon swirl around in the soup.

"Nothing…" As much as she wanted to go, she knew that begging her mother to let her go now would probably just tire her out more. So as everyone inside the palace started looking for their favorite attire while the people outside started setting up, Serenity spent her time lying in the Royal Flower Gardens. Technically she was still on palace grounds. By the time it got dark she was called back into the palace by a dolled of Mercury who walked her to her bedroom, who suggested she could take the time and do her work.

"Yeah…" She mumbled as Mercury closed the door behind her. "I really want to be studying when everyone else is out having fun."

"Serenity?" She turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. She walked in and sat on the bed motioning for her daughter to join her.

"What is it mama?" The princess was scared, from close up she could see dark bags under her mothers beautiful eyes, and her face was pale and didn't have it's usual glow. Never in her sixteen year of life had she seen her like this.

"I need you to do me a favor. From now on, try to stay on your best behavior and listen to Venus and the others. Tomorrow afternoon…" She sighed. "…Very important representatives are coming from another planet to stay for a while, and I need to attend to them, and I need you to help me as well as the guardians who will know about it tomorrow morning before the arrival." She looked sadly at her daughter who had silently nodded. For a moment, the Queen was about to say something, but quickly subsided. She placed a loving hand on her daughter's soft cheek and smiled warmly at her. "You're becoming a beautiful woman, and one day everything I know you will too, but for now stay as you are." Queen Serenity kissed the princess on her cheek and left, the door clicking behind her.

"What…is going on?" Princess Serenity was catching on to something more than anyone could have ever guessed. While it was true she wasn't a grown woman yet, she was infact, no longer a child.

After changing to a nightgown, Serenity fell onto her bed grabbing a giant fluffy pink pillow as she landed. As she lied there with her eyes closed in the darkness, she could see the random flicker of an orange glow through her eyelids, and the distant rumble of cheers, music, and clapping reached her ears… Soon she was flying in space. The stars twinkled brightly for her as she just floated among them. One shot past her, a bright red one and for some reason she felt drawn to it. Serenity ran after it, hoping off one star to another trying to keep up, but it was getting away. It looked like it was about to hit something, a planet maybe, or a moon, it was getting closer… _CRASH!  
_"Huh what?" Serenity jerked awake. At first she couldn't tell where she was, there was nothing but darkness surrounding her, not even a flicker of fire from beyond. The only light came from the soft glow of the moon, which wasn't enough to see properly. "Is it over already? _Yawwn…" _She rubbed her eyes wiping away the sleep. "What a weird dream. Stupid star falling woke me u-"  
_CRASH! _For the second time that night, Serenity heard a genuine noise from somewhere in the castle. She felt around for her dresser and took a candle off it. Opening the top drawer, she retrieved a match and lit the candle. "Why can't they come back from a festival more quietly?" Setting down the candle for a brief moment, she pulled a robe around her before picking it back up and heading out the door.

Walking down a long hall and going down a flight of stairs the princess walked in silence for a bit making her way to her friends' bedrooms. "After waking me up they better tell me about it." _CRASHH!_ Serenity froze. The sound was coming away from her friends' rooms or any entrances leading there. "Who-"

"Princess?"  
"Iyahhh!" Princess Serenity screamed and jumped in the air as someone whispered for her next to her ear. Violently turning around she saw Venus standing there with wide eyes. "W-what the heck are you going around trying to scare people for?"

"Sorry but why are you out of bed this late? It's nearly four in the morning. If the guards catch you you'll get in trouble again. I already had a hard enough time getting back in. I'm sure I'm the last…" Venus said.  
"What? How come you were out so late?" She demanded.

"Oh well…" Venus blushed. "I met this cute guy so we started walking and-"

"But then…Venus shush!" Serenity placed a hand over Princess Venus' mouth.

"What did you do that for?" Venus asked wrenching Serenity's hand away from her mouth.

"I heard crashes from over there. Sounded like it was coming from another floor down. I thought it was you guys but if everyone's back already…"

"Intruders?" Venus looked up worried and instinctually grabbed Serenity's arm to draw her back, but she broke loose and started running in the sound of the crash. "What are you doing you _idiot_!" She hissed chasing after her. "Princess get back here! Princess! Damn that girl!" She had no choice but to chase after her.

Venus caught up with her once they were both down another flight of stairs. She grabbed her arm again, this time angry. "What do you think your doing, coming and investigating! You don't know what it could be! Ugh, if you weren't already in trouble and the Queen didn't have enough to handle-"

"Will you shut up and listen!" Serenity barked. Echoed against the walls was the clacking of feet against marble floors. Accompanying them, the growing sound of voices.

"All my damn fault…"

"You're the one banging into everything around here!"

"I wouldn't be banging into everything if you didn't teleport us into darkness!"

"You're the one who suggested we teleport! _It's faster than travel…_"

"Will both of you shut up and help me find a way out of here?"  
"Sure Taiki, if only we knew where here WAS!"

"The Moon you idiot, or can't you tell by the I don't know… the glowing moonlight from outside…"

"You're getting on my nerves Seiya!"

"Well your getting on mine!  
"SHUT UP HONESTLY!"

"Princess…" Venus pushed her away a little and whispered as quietly and as fast as she could. "Go back and wake Mars and them, tell them to get here now and alert the Queen-"  
"No, I'm not leaving you here!" She said.

"You idiot this isn't some game, these people are intruders and-"

"I know its not!" Her voice sounded hurt.

"You can't handle something like this!" Venus said slightly raising her voice. "You don't the power to transform-" She stopped only after realizing what she had said to the Princess, and how much she just hurt her.  
"That doesn't make me useless! I'm not…I'm not weak!" Small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, but Venus forcefully ignored them by looking away.

"THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR GUARDIAN! LEAVE!"

"AND THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR PRINCESS…I STAY!" They stayed silent for a few passing seconds, Venus turned and they glared at each other.  
"JUST GET OUT NOW!"

"NO I WONT!"

"Who's that?"

Venus and Serenity gasped as they heard a male voice speak from less than a yard away. Venus yanked the candle out of Serenity's hand and shoved her against the wall. "Braid a piece of your hair and wrap it around your forehead to cover your birth mark _now!_" She said hurriedly before stepping out, candle infront of her. "You are trespassing on Moon Kingdom private property. State your business before I call the guards." She said forcefully.

"Please there's no need." Three men walked into the candlelight so Venus could fully see them. The tallest, who stood infront, had brown hair slicked back over his head into a ponytail. The one to his left was the shortest of the men, who seemed to give off an aura of stubbornness, had silky white hair also pulled back into a ponytail. And the last one to his right, who stood with his arms crossed, had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail as well. All there men wore silver and red armor over their black clothes, a single red star sat by their neck. "We are here to meet with Queen Serenity, is this the palace?"

"What business do you have with the Queen?" Venus lowered her eyes suspiciously.

"That's a private matter." The white haired one shot, causing Venus to tense.

"Yaten be quiet! All he means is we were asked by the Queen not to tell anyone other than herself and the Royal Guardians." Taiki tried to reason.

"Well than you're in luck, you found one."

"You are?"

"Princess Venus."

"Can you prove-" But before Taiki could say another word Venus swept her bangs aside with her free hand to reveal the symbol for the planet Venus. "Alright." Taiki smiled. "Your eminence, we-" But again his words were cut off as someone came around the corner shouting.

"Venus!" Princess Serenity ran out from against the wall and grabbed onto her sleeve.

"You idiot I told you stay back!" Venus scolded.

"Hmm, who's this your servant?" The black haired one asked, as he looked her over.

"S-servant?" Serenity stuttered. "What makes you think I'm a servant?"

"Well…I don't know how it works here but in our palace usually your not allowed in unless your royalty or work there. You're not a guard or anything are you?" He asked quite calmly.

"No, but then what makes you think I'm not Royalty?"

"Well to be honest, you don't look right." He pointed at her robed nightgown and messy bed-hair. "You're not refined or elegant enough."

"What was that!" Venus had to keep a hold of her arm to stop Serenity from walking forward and getting into his face.

"Seiya!" Taiki barked. "What was that for?"  
"I told you Seiya always has to be stupid and dimwitted." Yaten sighed.

"Oh please! Look who's talking!" Seiya snorted. "I just stated the truth!"

"Well you're not good looking either you girly man!"

"G-girly man?" Seiya hollered back, now pink in the face.

"Children…" Taiki sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Wait, what is that?" Venus' question caused everyone to silence, though Serenity and Seiya continued to glower at each other. What sounded like eighty pairs of feet in armor could be heard running throughout the palace in all opposite directions.

"Ahhh!" Princess Serenity ignored her fuming to turn her attention to Venus. "That's what I ran out here for, to tell you the guards are coming!"

Venus almost fell over, gawking at her. "Y-you couldn't have told me this sooner?" She panicked.

"Wait." Yaten shoved his way up in-between Taiki and Seiya. "I thought you were going to call the guards on us, so how come you don't want to deal with them?"

"Hahaa..." Venus laughed nervously as she scratched her nose. "Well you see… I lied. We aren't really supposed to be out and about, more her than I but still." She pointed to the Princess. "Lets just say if we get caught it won't be pretty."

"You're joking right?" Yaten's mouth dropped as he looked at her with shock. "Then what are they going to do when they find us!" He demanded.

"No idea." She smiled. "They might listen to you if we vouched for you, but that would require them finding us."  
"Great deduction on the time difference Taiki!" Yaten looked at him reproachfully.

"I hear intruders this way!" Called a voice from down the hall.

"Run!" Princess Venus blew out the candle, grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her around the corner and down the stairs with the three warriors following after them. Almost every hallway they went down had a couple guards dashing down it. A few good number of times, the five of them had to squish against a wall in the darkness before continuing, to the annoyance of Serenity and Seiya who always winded up next to each other.

"Wouldn't your guards…" Panted Taiki. "Just listen to us if we told them…. we were here on the orders of your Queen?"

"After they hit you a few times…. and chucked you into confinement…. then they might…. alert the Queen. Usually guests… don't wander around at all hours you see…. In here…" Venus stopped and threw open a door to her left.

The room was enormous, with a high ceiling that had a glowing painting of the moon in the center and small glowing planets and stars around it. On every wall there were bookshelves almost as tall as the ceiling and in the center of the room white marble tables with chairs and cushions.

"Princess!" The group jumped as a cushion came to life and started to sprint over to them. Seiya blinked and soon realized the moving cushion was actually a small black cat, and yet, this still did not explain the talking.

"I-it must be from planet Mau." Taiki leaned in to whisper, apparently taken aback by it at first as well but pointed at the crescent moon on its forehead. "Adopted."

"What are you two doing out of bed, is that what the commotion is about? And who are they?" The little cat shook her head in the direction of the men.

"Luna, they're here to see the Queen and I was escorting them but the guards heard us. Can you know um…send them the wrong way then take them?"

Luna looked from Venus, to Serenity, to the three men. "That still doesn't explain why _that_ ones out of bed, and why don't you just tell the guards yourself that they're here to see her highness?"

"But I cant because you see…errr…"

"UGH! Venus skipped off after the festival to go make out with some random guy and snuck back into the palace so she can't be caught dressed like that otherwise Ma-"

"Yahhh!" Venus jumped so fast on Serenity and covered her mouth with both her hands it was almost like she had teleported a short distance. Even in the dark, you could tell her face was glowing red. "_Don't say that you moron!" _And for some reason she glanced over her shoulder at the late night visitors.

"I see… and I suppose if I do this I am also not to tell her highness about you or the Princess being out and about am I?" Seiya blinked in confusion as he watched the cat addressed the two girls wrongfully, getting one mixed with another. But then again, it was dark, but couldn't cats see in the dark? "Alright very well, but don't ask me to do this again Venus." And the cat walked out of The Study.

"She's going to tell Artemis though you know… and then I'm in for an earful."

"Luna's worse than Artemis!"

Luna walked back in looking like she was in a bad mood. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but follow me you three while those two can make their miraculous escape back into BED."

"Thank you very much for your assistance your eminence, and to you as well." Taiki bowed to Venus and then to Serenity before making for the doors. Yaten bowed with a small smile to both of them but didn't say anything nor did Seiya until he came close to Serenity.

"Do a good job around the palace to impress us, see yah round, Odango Atama."

"ARRRGG THAT JERK!" Serenity kicked the door as it swung shut behind them. "I hope whatever he wants from Mama she sees right through him and tosses them out fast! What does he give a crap what the palace looks like, like he'll ever see it again once he's done begging! Venus seriously _WHY_ did we help them?"

"They're not…" She looked at the door with a dazed and lost sort of look. "All bad…"

"Right." She grunted. "Seiya huh? At least I'll never have to see him again."

**Authors Note:**  
Originally the first part of chapter three was going to be part of this one, but it kept getting longer and longer so I cut the end and switched it to the next one. But hey you can't complain, it's an update! Besides, I got to start focusing on getting ready for Kumoricon. I got a lot of prop making to do and making stuff to sell at our artist table. Comments are LOVED! And don't forget updates on all my stories progress, ect can be found on my profile page under the small Updates Corner I created so people don't think I died and left my stories to die as well. Also, please let me know if there are _too many or horribly noticable_ spelling or grammatical errors, or repeating words. (I'm not correcting every last thing...) This wasn't done in one sit, so some things might now flow as well as I would like. Thanks!


	3. Three New Duties

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 3_

"Three New Duties"

* * *

The news about the Moon Kingdom's late night visitors had spread through the palace and made its way out the doors to the general public.

"Really, that's the last thing the Queen needed to deal with was rumor control. Honestly, 'Palace comes under attack by alien army' who would believe that…." Mars glared at people swapping their theories about what really happened as she made her way to the Main Hall with Venus, Jupiter and Mercury.

"Yes, but also who shows up in the palace late at night and creates such a ruckus." Jupiter pointed out. Mars shrugged.

"Idiots?"

"I'm more interested in this special job the Queen is going to talk to us about." Mercury said. "Does anyone know what it's about?"

"Nothing." Venus told her. "I was just told the Queen needed to see us and that it regarded an important job."

"Do you think it has anything to do with those people from last night." Mercury guessed.

"Well you know it might." The more Venus thought about it the more it made sense. "I remember one of them saying something about not being able to tell anyone why they were there except her highness and The Royal Guardians… us…" Then she laughed. "Hah, if it does have something to do with them Serenity won't be too happy… she's suppose to be helping us out with whatever it is we're going to be doing…."

"Why were you and Serenity out of bed again?" Mercury leaned her head to one side suspiciously.

"Err…"

"Speaking of which, where is Serenity?" Jupiter saved Venus from answering.

"She's probably just waking up… typical." Mars said as they turned the corner.

"Actually, I think she's just avoiding me…" Venus sounded kind of lonely as she said it. The other three princesses' turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Huh? Why would she be avoiding you of all people? What did you do?" Jupiter looked surprised. Out of all the Royal Guardians, Princess Serenity and Venus got along together the best. If people didn't know any better, they could have easily thought them sisters.

"Well… I kind of…mentioned the whole transformation thing…" All of them groaned in understanding.

"Don't worry, she can't stay mad at you forever. Not even if she wanted too."

"Yeah… I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning." Queen Serenity smiled brightly from her chair at the dining table.

"Good morning." The four girls bowed before taking their respected places.

"Princess Serenity should be along sometime soon…" Venus apologized for her late arrival.

"Do not worry about it." She waved it off. "I expected as much, what with all the late night running around…" Venus choked on a sip of water. Serenity smiled at her knowingly. "There are some people I would like you to all meet…ah, speaking of which…"

Three men that wore silver and red armor with their hair all pulled back into ponytails entered the hall from one of the doors. Jupiter and Mars' mouths fell open slightly as the men sat on the opposite side of them.

"I would like to introduce you four to the Royal Guardians of Kinmoku, or the Star Warriors." They bowed their heads slightly to the four girls. "And these ladies are the Royal Guardians for the Silver Millennium." The girls bowed their heads in return.

"Nice to meet you." Yaten winked at Venus who blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry your highness, but… Kinmoku?" Jupiter asked.

"Kinmokusei… or golden osmanthus. It's a planet outside our region, far past Pluto." Mercury said.

"Impressive." Taiki smiled.

"Oh uh, it's nothing." Mercury smiled back.

"I have a job for you, and Serenity when she gets here, to show these three around the kingdom and make them feel at home during their stay here at the palace."

"They're staying? Ow…" Venus kicked Mars underneath the table.

"You're drooling…" She hissed.

"Yes. They will be staying with us for a while due to certain circumstances on their home planet." Queen Serenity explained. The four girls looked at her with concern. Mercury was about to say something when someone else walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Serenity ran inside the hall holding part of her long dress' train in her hands. Her gown was made of two layers, the first was see-through and had a flowered cut out design. She had a sash around her waist and the front of her dress ran across her chest right above her breasts with sleeves set up the same way as her gown, flowing past her wrists. She had her hair put into two braids and wrapped around her head. "I got caught up… YOU!" The Princess came skidding to a sudden halt as she caught sight of a familiar face.

"YOU!" Seiya stood up from the table.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" They shouted and pointed in unison.

"Don't point at me!" She said disgusted. "It's rude!"

"Don't tell me what rude is or is not!" Seiya shot back.

"You're right, I didn't know what rude really was until I saw your face!"

"Serenity, theses guys are…" Venus tried cutting in.

"Rude is someone speaking above their ranking!"

"Um, Seiya…" Venus tried again. "This is…"

"Then you must not even have a ranking! Why are you still here? Go away you're an eyesore!" She swept her hair out with a snobby brush of the hand.

"Gah, you act like some time of stuck up selfish child."

"Whose a child? Look whose talking!"

"Serenity!" Everyone jumped. Queen Serenity was the speaker. She didn't scream, she merely spoke in a loud and commanding voice. "Please, refrain from shouting inside like this, especially at the dining table."

Serenity and Seiya sat down slowly, eyeing each other with great dislike from across the table. "Sorry mama…"

"Uh…" Taiki and Yaten blinked. Seiya continued to stare but his expression changed. "Serenity?" Taiki asked.

"Mama?" Yaten questioned.

"Yes." The Queen said calmly. "I see you have met my daughter before. First born princess and heiress to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium…"

"Princess Serenity!" They all shouted in surprise, something like horror washed over their faces. But nothing, by far, compared to the horror and complete shock that washed over Seiya's face.

"_Snort._ Ahhhaaa…." Venus was choking back the tears as hard as she could.

"That's right!" Serenity shouted. "See?" She touched her forehead, indicating a golden crescent moon in the center that they hadn't noticed before.

"Eh-" Seiya looked around him like he was waiting for someone to tell him they were playing a dirty trick, and the joke was over, but no one did. Venus smiled and nodded at him. He looked like someone had smacked him in the face while ill.

The Queen sighed. "Serenity, these three; Taiki, Yaten and Seiya…" Serenity glared. "…are from Kinmoku and will be staying for a while. I need you to assist the guardians in showing them around and make them feel at home while they are here." Princess Serenity dropped her tableware.

"You mean… these are the important representatives who are staying?" She said a gasped.

"Yes, and you will do everything you can to help make them feel comfortable. Now, why don't we eat, and discuss your schedules and what you will all do next?"

"Geehh…" Serenity and Seiya hung their heads; both looked non-too pleased and loss of appetite.

"They get along very well. Don't you agree?" Venus leaned in to the Queen.  
She just sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what do you think?" Jupiter asked aloud after leaving the Main hall with Mars, Mercury and Princess Serenity. Princess Venus had stayed behind with the Star Warriors to receive more information from the Queen.

"I think they are all pretty cute." Mars replied. "But the one called Seiya is definitely the cutest."

"Uh, that's not quite what I meant but-"

"Geh!" Princess Serenity cut Jupiter off. "How can you say that? He's such an arrogant jerk!"

"He does seem slightly arrogant but why do you hate him so much?" Jupiter questioned her. "They didn't seem that bad to me."

"Two birds of a feather flock together." Mercury sighed.

"Oh, maybe that's it." Princess Jupiter rolled the thought around in her head.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Serenity persisted. "Huh?"

"It means you two are alike in certain aspects…"

"WHAT?" Serenity came skidding to a halt. The three princess guardians stopped and turned around to look at her. "What do you mean? Take that back!"

"She means you both act like children." Mars grinned.

"Um, weren't you just fanning all over him?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And now you are calling him a child?"

"I'm calling her a child!"

"I'm not a child!" Serenity retorted.

"You're still calling him a child." Mercury pointed out.

"Whatever, he's still cute…"

"So what if he's cute? He's still a jerk! A JERRRRK!" Serenity said it slowly so Mars would get it through her head.

"Ohh, so you do think he's cute though right?" She smiled broadly.

"Eh-"

"_Anyway!_" Jupiter shouted cutting off another round between Serenity and Mars. "What I _originally_ was getting at waswhat do you think about what her highness told us at dinner?"

"You mean, what she didn't tell us?" Mercury put her hand to her chin. Jupiter nodded.

"All she said is that they would be staying for a while due to certain circumstances on their home planet right? Do you think it's something like a civil war? Or… more?"

"An alliance?" Mars thought aloud.

"Looks like it is." A voice said behind them.

"Venus!"

Princess Venus walked up to them looking troubled. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Apparently there's some type of underground resistance starting to grow and the Queen of Kinmoku sent her warriors here to try and see if they get set up and alliance so they would have protection against it."

"Resistance? They want to overthrow the Queen of Kinmoku?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know. That's all the information I was given. From the looks of it, the Star Warriors don't know much more beyond that either."

"So it's basically the start of a civil war." Mars said. "And their queen came running to us for protection, so then why are you acting so worried?"

"No…" Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter turned around and started at Serenity. "No, something's not right. It doesn't add up." Venus nodded at her. Everyone else looked slightly surprised at her.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mars looked back to Venus confused.

"Think about it." She said. "Their queen is panicked. Something about this resistance has her scared. If not, why would you send your royal warriors to a foreign galaxy and set up an alliance just to make sure you have back up for something like a civil war? Their kingdom has more then enough power to stop something like a group or resisters. And why would you send them here especially when you're people are against any help from that kingdom?"

"What?" Mercury sounded surprised.

"Mmm. The people of Kinmoku don't want our help. But the people of Kinmoku, also aren't getting the whole truth, just like we aren't."

"So you think it's something more serious then?" Genuine worry echoed in Jupiter's voice. She side glanced at Serenity and then looked at Venus hard in the eyes. "You don't think it has anything to do with… what's been happening in the far galaxy?"

"I…" Venus bit her bottom lip not wanting to answer.

"You mean, something _evil_?"

"MARS!"

"What?" She jumped. Venus shook her head to the right. Princess Serenity stood there stiff as a board with her mouth slightly open and her face drained of her usual pearl pink. Something heavy began pushing on her heart and something in her brain began to tick.

"I know!" Jupiter said suddenly. "Why don't we go into market and get some ice cream or something? My treat."

"Free ice cream?" Serenity perked up.

"Hey, are you paying for all of us?" Mars nudged her in the side.

"I wouldn't mind some myself." Mercury smiled.

"Oh wait!" Before they could go to far, Venus pulled out five pieces of paper, handing one to each of them. "I almost forgot our schedules."

"Schedules?"

"Yes." Venus replied. "Lessons and showing the Star Warriors around and such. There's some extra lessons on Serenity's," The Moon Princess groaned. "As well as some extra events on ours concerning other duties and planning for a meeting with the King and Queen of Earth…"

"No frigging way!" Serenity exclaimed when she saw hers. "As if lessons don't suck already but now I have to take them with _him_?"

"While they are guests here, they still need education." Mercury replied while looking over her own schedule.

"Queen Serenity arranged them to have the lessons with us."

"Lessons, mealtimes, palace tour, grounds tour, free time, ect." Princess Serenity threw the paper into the air and grunted. Venus retrieved it from the ground next to her and shoved it back in her hands.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I would rather sit through a straight month of lessons then have to spend that much time with someone like him!"

"Oh!" Jupiter said leaning over to look at the Princess's paper. "Look, you have lessons with her highness now. Politics. That's new; usually you just have royal lessons with her on Sundays. I didn't know she was going to start teaching you politics too."

"Yeah, thrilling…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mama?" Princess Serenity slowly opened the door to her mother's personal study and entered only to find it empty. Unlike her mother to be late for a lesson, she set her writing material down and went back out into the hall. "Where is she?"

"Princess? Princess Serenity?" Serenity turned around at being addressed. One of the Royal Guards that was passing by stopped upon seeing her.

"Y-yes?" She asked flustered. The Royal Guard was in his early twenties with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She could tell he was one of the newly recruited members just by his age. Most all the guards were at least in their forties and non too pleasing to the eye.

"Are you looking for her highness?" He smiled at her. Serenity tried not to make direct eye contact as she grabbed a loose piece of hair and pulled it down to play with.

"Ohh, uh yeah, I mean yes." The guard walked over closer to her.

"I believe she's in the Thrown Room receiving a message from Earth. If you wish, I will escort you there and wait with you until she is finished."

"Oh uh, well…"

"I'll escort her. I was heading back that way anyway." The guard turned around and nodded to Seiya approvingly upon seeing him. He walked off after bowing to Serenity.

"Ugh, I see you have free run of the castle now." She scowled in distaste. "Just what do you think you are doing anyway? Isn't it kind of late to be sucking up to me?"

"Sucking up? Please! I was just trying to spare that poor guy." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! Playing with your hair like that? Trying to act well mannered? You try to hard."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Of course, if you didn't you wouldn't have any chance let alone much."

"OH!" Serenity threw her hands down by her side. "Like you could get any girls with those feminine curves of yours, girly man!"

"I do not look like a girl!"

"Consult a mirror!"

"Why don't you?"

"Gyaahh!" Swinging away fiercely, Serenity stomped off. "You are such a jerk!" She hollered.

"Well you're no angel!" He shouted back at her as she turned the corner and walked out of sight. Seeing her go, Seiya let out a huff of air. "Jeez…"

"Don't get along too well now with the princess of the most powerful kingdom in existence, and oh yeah, the one that's hosting us." A spooky voice spoke softly into his right ear.

"Yaten! You creep don't do that to people." Taiki walked up to them with his hand pressed against his forehead.

"I swear if it comes down between you and us I will gladly hand you over to the Queen of the Moon myself." He sighed.

"What do you have against their princess anyway? If you were expecting her to be like _her_, you shouldn't have." Yaten said.

"No, I wasn't. It's just… someone like her is suppose to be so beautiful yet…"

"What, you think she isn't?" Taiki asked surprised.

"That's not the point!"

"But you do think she is huh?" Yaten poked him in the side.

"Who cares!" She smacked Yaten's finger away. "Something about her just ticks me off. She's so… arrogant…"

"Her?" Yaten mocked him. "Can you really hear yourself talking?"

"Shut up." He replied.

"Well get used to it cause starting tomorrow we're going to be having lessons with them as well." Taiki pulled out three pieces of paper like the ones Venus had been given and passed them out. "The Queen handed these to Princess Venus and myself before she left for the Thrown Room."

"We're still going to be having lessons?" Yaten looked at the paper with his mouth hung open.

"What, did you think we were on vacation?"

"Well, no but-"

"Learning is good for you." Taiki said putting his own piece of paper away.

"Yeah…" Seiya also put his paper away. "Thrilling…"

**Authors Note:**  
This was amazingly difficult to write. Why? Because the first few chapters of this story aren't planned out like all my other fanfiction have been. Only the middle and late chapters are. I think I did okay and I have an idea for the next chapter so we'll see where it goes. I've been listening to music as I fall asleep and thinking about my stories before bed too in hopes of getting some good ideas from sleep. Usually it helps too when I walk away and do something else and come back to it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I'm sure there are lots of mistakes so I'll go through and fix those eventually. Comments are loved. And don't forget updates on all my stories progress, ect can be found on my profile page under the small Updates Corner I created so people don't think I died and left my stories to die as well.


	4. Emerging Truths

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 4_

"Emerging Truths"

* * *

Lessons. Were. A. Nightmare. At least they were as far as Seiya and Serenity were concerned. On top of always seeing each other at every meal and the occasional meeting in the palace halls, they had to be stuck together five days a week for seven hours. This didn't include any palace or ground tours yet; their first would be later that day. Nor did it include Serenity's free Saturdays, which now, partially would be given to keeping the Star Warriors company and doing different activates with them. The only Seiya free day Serenity could count on were Sundays, which had recently become time spent with her mother in private politic lessons.

Luckily, Serenity thought as they rounded a corner and Venus was pointing out one of the balconies at the back of the main building, she would not be occupying them outside the palace. Once this part of their inside tour was finished, she would be free until mealtime.

"It's not really a pool or meant to be swum in, but sometimes we can't resist. It's more like a pond for decoration." Venus said.

"The Boundary Wall you saw over by the Prayer Tower goes back here as well, and extends all the way that way." Mars pointed to her left. "You can barely see some tree's that end up making a small woods."

"What's that structure far out in the sea?" Taiki asked. "It looks like there's a walkway leading to it."

"Ah, that's just more walkway. A giant dock was built around a large perimeter of Mare Serenities, so you can actually go far out and take a walk around the sea. You have to go through the far royal buildings to get to the opening that allows you to walk around it. Right now it's closed though because it's winter, too slippery."

"Wow, the architecture really is amazing. Does it float or is it embedded in the ground?"

"It's embedded, even though the waves are not rough at all." Mercury told him. "The building of it is quite amazing if you look at the records they kept of it in the Library."

"I'll have to check it out sometime." He smiled at her. Yaten yawned loudly stretching his arm over his head.

"Sorry." He said when they looked at him. "I'm not one for architecture."

"Ah, me neither." Venus told him. Serenity rolled her eyes and then tugged at Venus's sleeve.

"So, does that mean the palace tour is done for today?" She asked not even trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice. "You're going to be showing them part of the grounds next?"

"Yes…" Venus said slowly.

"Ok see you!" Serenity picked up her dress starting to run, backtracked and bowed slightly, then continued on until she disappeared out of sight, running down the stairs. They started after her until they no longer heard running echoing around them.

"That girl…" Mars sighed as they all turned to go down a different set of stairs that would lead them out the front of the main building. There they would descend from the palace and into the city.

"Should I… dare to ask?"

"What that was all about?" Jupiter finished Taiki's sentence as they emerged from the front of the palace. "Serenity isn't allowed to leave palace grounds, even with us, for a few more days."

'What is she, grounded or something?" Seiya asked. When no one replied to his remark except with a groan, he stared at them. "Wait, I guessed right?" He snorted. "Are you serious? For what?"

"Seiya" Taiki scolded him.

"It's alright." She reassured him. "Our Princess has a tendency to run off and explore. Curious as a kitten I guess, but sometimes it leads her into trouble."

The guards near the foot of the stairs leading up to the palace bowed as the Princess's and the Warriors walked from the Lower Platform and onto ground level where the marketplace was.

"It's really busy." Yaten took notice of all the people bustling about, just the same as it had been the last time the Princess's entered the city. "You must have a booming economy."

"Well, It's not bad." Jupiter grinned.

They entered the marketplace, and decided to walk along it keeping close to the palace. They would look at the shops around there, while waiting to enter the heart of the city another day. As they moved from one store to another, checking out various places like clothing stores, gardening shops, food stands and other goods, those who recognized the girls gave their respect. Even the Star Warriors were shown with some of the same respect, as well as random flocks of teenage girls giggling over to the sides.

"The Queen's visitors…"

"Oh, the alien invaders!"

"The alien invaders?" Yaten raised an eyebrow at the giggling girls.

"You haven't heard that one?" Mars asked surprised. "Alien army attacks palace? Rumors tend to fly… especially when you enter a foreign galaxies palace at all hours some random night…"

"Yes." Taiki held out his hand and sighed. "I understand that."

"Hey." Jupiter elbowed Venus in the ribs. "Look." Venus followed Jupiter's pointed finger as Yaten stretched his head from behind her to look as well.

"There's nothing there." He said.

"Nope. I guess the old woman left..."

"Huh?" Yaten looked up at Jupiter. "Elaboration?"

"Remember I was telling you how Serenity has a tendency to run off? Well when she skipped out on her lessons a few days ago, she ended up here, or… there used to be a jewel shop here, but Serenity noticed the jewels were fake…"

"So she started a huge riot that caused everyone around the shop to throw a fit, and it looks like the old woman got run out of here or had to leave because people stopped buying…."

"Mars!" Venus scolded her. "It wasn't that bad."

"So, she just starts something like that without even thinking of the consequences it may have?"

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad." Venus turned to respond to Seiya's comment, but his head was turned away from any of them, staring off in the direction of the palace. "Urr..." She didn't know what to say to him, and an awkward silence fell over them.

"So uh… " Mercury said playing with some trim on her dress. "Should we call it a day and head back or do you want to look around some more?"

"It's too early for dinner." Jupiter added looking up at the city's sundial. "We still have a few more hours."

"Let's head back. I need to write up a report for her Majesty the Queen. Ah, the Queen of Kinmoku." Taiki added to the girls. "She asked for a report on how things were going once in a while."

"So…" Jupiter said glancing over to Taiki as they made their way back to the palace. "Your Queen, she sent you here on her behalf to form the idea of an alliance?"

"Yes." Taiki's voice was stone cold, and a dark shadow overtook his face. "Our Queen feels that the Silver Millennium's assistance is needed concerning current situations at home. However, she believes after all problems have been settled, an alliance could benefit us all in the end, and possibly start new friendships." Venus frowned. It was the same thing he had told Queen Serenity the day of their arrival, the same thing she knew he must have practiced saying over and over again before leaving their home planet.

"It's kind of amazing though. For something like a civil war, that your Queen need to send you all the way out here and form an alliance with us. Surely your military power is strong enough to handle that?"

The Star Warriors stopped dead in their tracks in the same instance Venus took in a small breath. Everyone, feet frozen in place, turned to look at Jupiter. Her friends looked at her in disbelief while the three men stared at her with a look so distorted someone from far away could have easily assumed they were soldiers, ready to pounce and kill in cold blood. Jupiter never flinched; she only continued to stare back at them with the same hard determination. "We do." Yaten finally broke the intense silence. "For a civil war that is." Behind Jupiter, Mars blinked in dawning thought at the same time she felt Venus brush past her arm.

"Well," The blonde beauty pushed past Jupiter and stood infront of her. "I guess this really is a time for making friends then. Now the Silver Millennium will form two new alliances at once."

"Ah, you're talking about the alliance between Earth and the Moon? Yes, I heard about it before coming here. It's quite big news, right?" Taiki's face untightened and he smiled at her in his professional aura.

"Yes." Venus sighed in relief, as their surroundings seemed to return back to normal. "For a long time the Earth struggled with people who feared that becoming part of the Silver Millennium would mean losing their right to rule their own planet. But now things seemed to have calmed down and the Earth Queen suddenly sent a request to talk with Queen Serenity."

"They've talked a couple times, but now they are starting to really meet to sort out all the official details." Mercury trailed the others as they descended up the marble stairs leading to the Upper Platform. "Actually, you'll probably meet them after the Ice Skating Festival. Since you're here as guests, she'll probably try to have the King and Queen come to the Moon."

"They should anyway." Mars swept her hair back over her shoulder. "I mean if our Queen can leave her kingdom to go to Earth, they should be able to leave their kingdom and come here."

"Ice Skating Festival?" Yaten ignored Mars's side comment.

"Ice skating is kind of the popular thing to do here, since we have all of Mare Serenitis and since the Moon is naturally cold outside of the Queen's barrier, everything freezes over. Ask Jupiter about it, she's placed second in the competition every year since she was seven."

"Only second?" Yaten teased.

"Hey, I got first when I was five and six, and I'll do it again this year, just watch me!"

"That's what you say _every_ year, and I have yet to see you do it!"

"Why what happened?" Taiki asked amused.

"Serenity happened." Jupiter grumbled.

"Eh?"

"Haahaa, Jupiter here may have won second every year since she was seven, but Princess Serenity has won first place every year since she was six, which is when she first started entering the competition and also happened to be the same year Jupiter was seven."

"Shut up." Princess Jupiter rounded on Mars. "I don't see you coming close to beating her."

"I'm not stupid enough to try! That's one thing I recognize Serenity has superiority over."

"She ice skates? The Odango… the Princess I mean…" It was the first time Seiya spoke since the marketplace.

"Yeah she does and she's good. No one can beat her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's where she ran off to in such a hurry. The rink is open to the public now for practice."

"Is there anything else like that she does?" Seiya asked.

"Eh? Oh… Serenity? She's also a good gardener. Something else she and Jupiter complete in. She loves flowers, and taking care of them."

"Personally, I think gardening suits her more. She's such a walking disaster sometimes, I honestly don't know how she can do something like ice skate… but she can so…" Mars shrugged.

"Walking disaster?" The Royal Guardians all laughed.

"Walking into things… tripping over her own feet… it's quite amusing sometimes."

The group came to rest inside the Main Hall. "I'm going on ahead to grab my gear then head over to the rink. If Serenity's there I'll bring her back with me. Excuse me." Princess Jupiter bowed then turned and left. She was a few yards away when she felt someone grab her arm. Venus, who had excused herself right after Jupiter did, hastily caught up with her and stopped her.

"Hold on a second. I want to talk to you." She said under her breath as the others exchanged goodbyes for the afternoon behind them. The Star warriors took off and Mars and Mercury headed in the direction of their friends, amidst in their own conversations.

"Mercury I didn't know you were so bold. Asking Taiki out on a date like that?"

"I-it's not a date! He wanted to go the library anyway, so I thought I would show him later tonight."

"You really plan to talk about books and architecture alone at night?"

"Yes, of course."

"Really…" Mars sighed at her sincerity.

"What were you thinking?" Venus didn't try hiding her voice this time, and it caught the attention of Mercury and Mars. "Asking that… and you basically insulted their home planet! Saying they couldn't even protect their own planet without our help. You know their people are already hot-blooded against us. What if someone got wind of that?"

"You're putting words in my mouth Venus! I didn't say-"

"You implied it!"

"That isn't what Jupiter meant at all." Venus and Jupiter turned around to see Mars and Mercury standing there. "I mean…did you see how on edge they were? It wasn't because they felt insulted, it's because of what Jupiter knew, and was talking about…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" Venus said irritated as dawning spread across Mercury's face.

"So that's what you were doing?" Mercury asked Jupiter, who nodded in response. "I see, that's not bad." Mercury smiled at Jupiter then frowned. "This is troubling though…"

"Someone care to enlighten me?" Venus said even more annoyed.

"When Jupiter said, 'you're queen has to send you out here for help just for something like a civil war, surely you have enough power for that,' or whatever it was, how did Yaten respond?" Mars asked Venus.

"Angrily." Venus said coolly.

"He was on edge about what Jupiter was _implying_. They didn't expect any of us to guess right about what's really going on, let alone ask them about it, directly or not directly. He knew he couldn't hide it though, so instead he implied something right back."

"I still don't…"

"Ugh. Honestly I think you and Princess Serenity are on the same wavelength sometimes." Mars threw her hands up in the air. "He responded, 'We do, for a civil war that is'."

"We know something isn't adding up, our guess was that this can't be just a civil war. Something else is going on. Kinmoku wouldn't come all the way here to ask for an alliance just for something like that, especially when their people are against our help. Why would the Queen ask for out help for a civil war? She would risk further resistance plus they have more than enough military capability. However, if something more serious were happening that they couldn't handle on their own, their Queen would need help, from us. Yaten confirmed that when I asked him." Jupiter said seriously.

Venus blinked. "So in short… you basically just asked them if there's another meaning to them being here, and that this civil war story is a cover up?"

"Yes." Jupiter said. "And they confirmed it."

"But…" Venus bit her bottom lip. "What is it exactly they confirmed? What's truly going on then?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what do you think?" Yaten asked the others as they sat in a small study that was connected to each of their own bedrooms. Taiki was at the desk in the corner by a bookshelf, writing, while Yaten had thrown himself over a couch and Seiya stood by the window, staring out at Mare Serenitis. "Of this place?" Yaten added when no one responded right away.

Taiki put his pencil down and stopped writing; stretching his arms over the table and pushing his glasses farther up his face as he leaned back in the chair. "It is rather remarkable. I have to admit, I've never seen a place like this before."

"Festivals all the time? And their Princess can basically walk around the grounds herself. To live such a peaceful and carefree life… I bet you they don't even have any holding cells for criminals…" The white haired young man yawned loudly before rolling over on the couch so he was facing the others.

"However…" Taiki reached up to his face and slowly began to take his glasses off. "It's kind of sad at the same time, being here."

"This place can't last like this forever." Seiya said still staring out the window before turning to face the inside of the palace. "Our people know only too well."

"Do you really think this kingdom has the power to stop what's happening?"

"I have no doubt the Moon Kingdom poses great power." Taiki replied to Yaten. "The problem is, fighting something when we don't know exactly what we're fighting."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Those Princess's." Yaten smiled. "They sure have done their research huh? I didn't expect them to catch onto our little facade so quickly."

"They probably didn't believe it to begin with." Taiki shrugged. "You don't have to be a genius to know that why we say we're here and then hear about what's happening with our planet doesn't go together. Especially with all these rumors about things that are going on in the far galaxy."

"Taiki…you really believe it then?" Seiya moved away from the window to stand infront of the desk. "Our Queen didn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it either. Is what's happening at home really related to the destruction of Veoset?"

"Hey Seiya!" Yaten said coldly. "Don't go talking about nonsense! That hasn't been proven yet."

"It also hasn't been dismissed." Seiya rounded on him. "You know something is starting to move, or even possibly awakened or you wouldn't have hinted to Princess Jupiter like you did."

"Look!" Taiki shouted before Yaten could make a retort. "I don't know anything for sure. As far as what I believe in… all I know is there's nothing we can do about it now. Except, doing as the Queen ordered and staying here on the Moon. If you have a problem with that, then go home and explain to the Queen why you decided to abandon your mission to bring help to our people."

"Tch." Yaten plunked back down on the couch bringing his arms around to support his head. He closed his eyes and scowled as Seiya turned away and walked back over to the window.

"Seiya I have to ask you something though." Taiki turned from his desk to look at him. "What was with your attitude in the market place?"

"What attitude?"

"What attitude he says..."

"Yaten be quiet. Your attitude when they were talking about the Moon Princess. It's none of our business how their princess acts or what she does."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Seiya mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Taiki, it's just one of those."

"One of those, what?" Seiya lowered his eyes at Yaten.

"Oh you know… making fun of her, then acting like you hate her, but asking a billion questions about her… what's that saying? Like a child in love?"

"Don't be stupid!" Seiya slammed his hands down against the windowsill. "I don't have to stay here and listen to you…" Without a second glance, Seiya walked to the door, opened it and walked swiftly outside of the study room, the door closing with a loud thud behind him.

"See what I mean?" Yaten grinned widely. "Completely embarrassed…"

"…You idiots…"

**Authors Note:**  
Hurray! I finally get to update this story! I'm almost to the part I wrote long ago, before actually writing the beginning of this story. I'm excited. So comments are loved, and fuel my writing. And for updates on me personally or any of my stories check out my profile once in a while under my "Updates Corner." See you again soon!


	5. A Child's Mind

**Story Untold**

_Chapter 5_

"A Child's Mind"

* * *

"Yaten." Seiya growled to himself quietly as he let his feet carry him over the palace grounds. "He needs to learn to shut his mouth. What does he know anyway?" The conversation he and his friends just had, echoed loudly in Seiya's head now as if he was still in the small study having it. While the argument about the events in the Far Galaxy weighed heavily on a part of his conscience, and was a serious matter, that wasn't what was bothering him most of all.

"Arg!" Seiya stopped walking and ran his hands over the top of his head in frustration. "This is stupid... why is this bugging me so much?" An image of Princess Serenity came to his mind, and though he tried to force it away, it refused to leave, like a ghostly image eternally haunting him. "No one in their right mind would seriously fall in love with a spoiled brat like her, and only a child would act like that around someone they liked ... arg it doesn't matter what Yaten says, even I'm not the childish."

Seiya began to move again, this time with some reassurance behind his steps. _The only reason she bugs me so much is..._ Seiya thought. ..._I guess I just don't like her- _He turned the corner and came to a halt, his last footstep echoing off the marble as his attention was stolen in the direction of his right. Before him seemed to be miles and miles of differently colored flowers. There were large patches of grass that turned into fields and then melted into a thicket of trees that became a type of woods. Among the many types of flowers were marble walkways that mirrored the wall which surrounded the flowers, and stretched out to the woods. In the center of the garden on a platform stood a marble fountain with a statue of a woman holding a crescent moon wand, while crystal clear water poured down the sides of the fountain into pools of water that flowed among the flowers and walkways like calm streams.

However, the thing that made Seiya catch his breath wasn't any of these things, or even the spectacular view of Earth over the Moon's horizon, but the woman sitting amongst the flowerbeds with her hair and dress dancing gently in the light breeze behind her. Princess Serenity sat humming to herself as she played with the petals of one of the flowers. She looked different from that morning. Instead of the pink dress she had worn, she now wore a silver-white layered dress, the same color as her hair, with beading across the top. A bow of the same color graced her back and two strands of three pearls sat on her head near two buns of hair. Everything about her seemed to glow like the moon, and in that instant Seiya began to walk down the stairs that led into the garden.

Serenity stifled a yawn as she leaned backwards, resting her body against the ground. She stretched her arms behind her head and gazed out at the Earth, thinking. Her mother would soon be arriving back from that blue jewel in the sky and then conduct a meeting with the Silver Alliance about the Earth joining the Silver Millennium. The Princess lost track of how many meetings this would make now. Exactly what more could be discussed on the matter?The King and Queen of Earth already said they would join, so they should just join already. _But then again..._ Princess Serenity thought. _I don't really know much about forming alliances or even about the Silver Alliance itself, though I do know some things, like who it's made of and their purpose... I guess that's why Mama wants me to come along to the meeting today... since I'm going to take over it and everything one day..._Serenity sighed as she continued to stare up at the Earth. She didn't know why, but something about it mesmerized her. If only she could go there... and see Earth's flowers...|

"Aren't you going to get dirty, laying there like that?"

"Eh!" Serenity tore her gaze from Earth and tilted her head backwards to find herself staring at a couple of upside-down boots, then up into the face of Seiya. "Ugh." She didn't even try to hide her lack of enthusiasm. "Great. You. Why are you here?"

"I have a name you know." Seiya said.

"I know you have a name and I don't much care for it." Serenity said rather rudely as she rolled around on her stomach.

_This girl... is she _really_ a princess? _Seiya thought to himself.

"Why are you here? In the Royal Garden?"

"Oh, so this is the Royal Garden? No wonder it's so immaculate." He said causing her to growl.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Serenity stood up, shaking her hair and dress free of loose flower petals. "Did you stalk me here just to torture me? What?" She added when she was done shaking the free petals and now looked directly at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh, what? Don't flatter yourself." He said quickly. "I didn't stalk you, I was just wondering around the palace by myself and found this place..." Seiya turned away from her. "... Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like... ? This is how I always dress when I have official royal duties. Why?"

"No reason... you look different."

"Which means?"

"You look half-way decent for once, though you're going to get dirty if you continue to lay on the ground like that, and look messy like your regular self." Seiya turned around and smirked at her angry face.

"You're such a jerk! How does someone like you get away with being a representative for your planet and a warrior to your princess?"  
"And how does someone like you get to be heiress of the Silver Millennium?"

"Grrr, that has nothing to do with my question. I was born into the bloodline, but someone actually had to _choose_ you didn't they? I want to know what was going through their minds when they selected their top warriors. The people on your planet must have pretty low standards-"

"Should the Princess of our host kingdom really be talking about my kingdom in a way like that? If word got back to Kinmoku that the Moon Princess was speaking such things, it's people would..."

"Hah! You really are one to talk, saying that to me! I believe it's your kingdom that needs my Mothers help and came to her, isn't it? So if I say something bad about your planet, your planet will completely revolt against our kingdom's help and then any treaty between our kingdom's will be severed? Well... good! Then you can return to your home planet and leave _my_ home." Something inside Seiya began to swell at Serenity's words.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" He asked calmly, trying to keep this uprooting feeling buried inside him. "If the treaty is broken because of something like that... you'd tarnish your kingdoms reputation with our people and ruin all future prospects with Kinmoku, a possible ally when you rule as Queen. Not to mention... all the people on Kinmoku who would suffer because of not receiving help, and all the future people who would suffer because of an ally lost!"

"Why should that be my fault?" Serenity said looking suddenly very harassed. "There wouldn't be any problems like that if you didn't act the way you do towards me-"

"I'm not talking about me or my behavior at all! I'm talking about your thinking! You're childish thinking!" Something inside Seiya told him to pull back and stop shouting, but he couldn't. "I'm not just talking about this situation in particular, I'm talking about any situation, like the old woman in the marketplace your guardians told me about."

"What?" Serenity said desperately. "You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"I want to know if you honestly think about the consequences to your actions? That old woman in the marketplace, did you even think about what might happen to her if you stopped her from selling those fake jewels? About how she would live from then on, or make a living?"  
"But... those jewels were fake! I couldn't allow them to be sold to those girls like that-"

"So you'd sacrifice one to help the other? That's fine, because it's unavoidable in life, but don't you think that as the heiress of the Silver Millennium you should at least try to not be so naive as to think your actions, even if they are intended to be good, wont have a negative consequences on other people-"

"You're wrong!"

"Eh?"

"I said you're wrong! You don't have to sacrifice anything to save anything else! I refuse to believe that! There's always another way." The thing that began to swell inside Seiya at the start of their argument burst, and Seiya lost any remaining cool that he had.

"You really are a fool! You have nothing but the illusions of a carefree life, but that's not how things really are at all outside or even inside your kingdom! You... you're nothing but a spoiled child!" Turning quickly on his heel, Seiya walked quickly away from the Princess, up the stairs, and out of the Royal Garden. He turned back around the corner from which he came and froze for a moment in thought before slamming his fists against the palace walls. "Damnit!" He cursed. "I didn't mean to bring it that far-"

"And yet... you did." Someone said from the shadows causing Seiya to quickly turn around. Princess Mars leaned on the wall opposite him with her arms crossed in his direction. "While I understand how Serenity can get under the skin of even the best of us, I have not said anything to your treatment of our Princess thus far. However, you bring it too far this time Star Warrior, Seiya." Princess Mars uncrossed her arms and walked over to the black haired man. "Even if you are an honored guest in our palace, and a possible future ally, I cannot permit you to speak to Serenity in such a way. A good explanation please, if you do not want me to involve the Queen in this matter."

"You're serious?" Seiya asked her slightly taken aback by Mars's new found attitude.

"Hmm... think of it as a consequences to your action."

"Alright I get it." Seiya momentarily grinned at Mars's wit. "Though honestly... I didn't mean to bring it that far. I was already frustrated with everything going on. Something about her- bugs me anyway... so when she started speaking of selfish idealistic's- it just got to me. My kingdom too, once believed that there was nothing but good in this universe, and that's what destroyed us. We learned the hard way, and now we are paying for it. A sacrifice always has to be made in the end, nothing is everlasting. Coming here, seeing how carefree and believing this kingdom is in the power of good, seeing how naive the future leader of the most powerful kingdom in existence really is, believing in false idealistic's..."

"So answer me one thing Seiya." Mars cut across him. "Is the reason then, you are so harsh on our Princess, who believes in something you say is nothing but a false illusion... is that reason because you are trying to break her, or are you trying to protect her?"

"What... what do you mean?"

"Either way," Mars ignored his question. "no matter what you have seen or what you believe, it doesn't make it right to tarnish others beliefs, no matter what your intentions are in doing so. Our kingdom... is not the Eden it once was either you know. I already know... the Queen already knows... this peace is coming to an end."

"So you do know... about what's really going on... yet you still go on pretending that everything will work out, and keep your Princess foolishly believing that there's no such thing as darkness in this world-"

"No. Serenity may be innocent, but she is no fool. I have seen it in her eyes. She too knows something is going on, something not right. I think the Queen doesn't tell her everything, in fear that Serenity will loose that innocence some day. However... I think the Queen see's Serenity as too fragile. Maybe that's why I am more aggressive with her than the rest of the Guardians. But I think, no matter what truth awaits Serenity, no matter what darkness she is someday faced with as the ruler of this Kingdom, that she will never stop believing in the goodness of others, over anything dark someone might harbor insides themselves."

"How is that not foolish?" Seiya asked completely confused. "She could jeopardize her whole Kingdom by trusting someone who shouldn't be trusted, because she would believe in them no matter what. It's selfish, to risk your peoples lives for wanting to believe in something untrue."

"You don't know her at all, Seiya. I already told you, she isn't stupid. She would never put her people's lives on the line, no matter what she believed in. She is the most selfless person I know. She would put herself in danger instead, which is exactly why that stupid idiot needs all of our protection! I fear her self-righteousness more than I fear anyone trying to attack her... ugh, and speaking of putting herself in danger..."Mars pointed down the hallway which led to the Royal Garden. Seiya walked over to her and looked down it, following her finger to see Serenity pulling a pink cape around her and heading for one of the doors which led from the inside of the garden to the marketplace outside.

"What the heck is she doing? It's almost dusk. Aren't those doors guarded?"

"Princess Serenity is a master at sneaking out of the palace under the guard's noses. Her and Venus..." Mars rolled her eyes. "I suspect she's going to find that woman who was selling the jewels." She sighed.

"What! What for?"

"To show you up. To prove you wrong. Which ever... it's your fault. So... I suggest you bring her back safely."

"Me?" Seiya pointed to himself in disbelief. "You want me to go out and get her?"

"Before the Queen comes back from Earth and requests her presence at the meeting. Otherwise, I might just have to explain to her in detail what caused her daughter to run off into harms way like that. You can borrow my traveling cloak."

"Right."

Seiya was afraid that by the time he had ran inside the palace and grabbed Mars's traveling cloak where she said it would be, he would no longer be able to catch sight of Serenity inside the marketplace and follow her, but he managed to spot her from a second story window and catch up with her outside. Mars had forbidden him to stop her from finding the woman she was looking for, but rather watch over the Princess until she had done her deed, then quickly bring her back to the palace. "Once she makes up her mind to do something, she will. If you drag her back, she'll just sneak out again to do it. So just let her get it over with, and make sure she's safe." She had said. So there he was, sneaking around the Moon Kingdom's marketplace near dusk, following the Crown Princess around to insure her safety as she stopped and asked random strangers if they knew where the old woman who once sold fake jewels nearby had gone.

"Probably to hide in shame." A large man laughed loudly. "After being caught by the Princess and all. Why do you ask girl? She still have some money of yours or something?"

"Oh, no. Thank you though..." Seiya could tell Serenity was getting frustrated as she shuffled her feet in the dirt. At this point, it looked like finding the old woman would be impossible, and Seiya began to wonder as it got closer to nighttime, if he shouldn't insist they go back now, and if Serenity would give up. Just as he was about to see if he could convince her to come back, someone else approached her first.

"Hey, you said you're looking for that old lady? The one who was selling the fake jewels?" The voice belonged to a young woman who looked to be around the same age as Serenity from as far as Seiya could tell, maybe a couple of years older. She had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair to match.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where I can find her?"

"The last I heard, after we all demanded our money back from her, she was pressured out of the marketplace and she started heading towards the Outskirts."

"The Outskirts? But... why? What about her home?"

"As far as I know, that small shop doubled as her home."

"If she doesn't have a home here, and was that desperate for money, she must have been an outsider... and I took away her only source of income when she most likely came to the Moon in the first place to change her life around."

"Wait, _you_ did? Then you are-"

"I have to find her and bring her back to the palace. Mother can help her settle down as a citizen and make an honest source of money."

"Wait, your highness!" The young woman called out to the Princess and she started to walk off. "You can't seriously be thinking of heading towards the outskirts alone at this time can you? If she is heading that way, it means the woman is leaving the Moon anyway."

"It's my job to welcome anyone to our kingdom who comes here wishing to be a part of it. Before it's too late and she leaves with a wrong impression, I have to at least offer her that. If you would please, pretend you didn't see me tonight." Serenity smiled and curtsied slightly, before continuing her trek onward.

"Wait!" The young woman cried desperately. "Oh... what have I done... "

"Hey!" Seiya grabbed onto the shoulder of the woman which startled her. "Sorry." He said. "I just wanted to ask you. These 'outskirts', where are they?"

"You don't know? Oh, you're one of those alien invaders."

"Look, it was an accident we came into the palace at nig- never mind. Just if you could, tell me where these Outskirts are the Princess is going to?"

"Ah!" The woman grabbed onto Seiya's arm. "Are you with her? You have to go bring her back! The Outskirts is the area where the Queen's power and influence no longer reaches, outside of her protective barrier she has cast around this kingdom."

"What? Isn't the entire Moon under her protective barrier?"

"The Moon may be protected by her power, but the protective barrier itself hasn't been cast around the entire surface since the birth of Princess Serenity. No one knows why, but there have been tales saying that some type of dark queen was banished there in a mirror..." The girl shivered and clung onto Seiya's arms tighter. "They're just tales, but still, that place is not safe just because it is not protected. Especially for her."

"Great. She really is an idiot. Thank you." Seiya nodded to the girl and ran off after the Moon Princess. "If she doesn't end of getting herself killed first, I'm going to do it myself. Oy! Odango Atama!" Momentarily stopping to talk to the brown haired woman was just long enough for Serenity to give him the slip in the marketplace. She had taken a turn somewhere, and it wasn't like Seiya could keep track of her position if she did that, he was no longer peering down at her from the second story of the palace. "Odango!" He had abandoned Mars's orders and was determined to get her back to the palace before finding the old woman, though he didn't think Mars would mind when she found out it was that or let their Princess wander off to such a place. He also didn't think it was wise to call her out by her name or title, as it was night time now and she was all alone. He knew she would know the name he was calling out to her, he was just worried that she would know it was him and instead of showing herself, hide immediately because of it.

He continued to search, occasionally stopping to ask someone if they had seen a woman wearing a pink cape come by, or whether or not they knew the quickest route to get outside the Queen's protective barrier from where he was, which earned him very odd and suspicious looks. She couldn't be that too far head of him, but at the same time he began to wonder if maybe he took a wrong turn somewhere, opposite in the direction she would have headed. Panic now began to take a hold of Seiya, and something inside his chest felt very heavy. She could be in serious danger, and it was too late to go back to palace and get help. "Doing all this just to prove me wrong... damnit. Where are you?"

"Jeez, what do those guys think they are playing at? Telling that girl they could take her to the closest source of Outskirts from here? Why would anyone even want to go there anyway?"

"Who knows, but you know my brother, he'll say anything to try and get a date from anything pretty. He'll probably just show her to a bar or something then try and smooth talk her as they look for another girl for Rias."

"Stupid idiots."

"Excuse me!" Seiya turned around as he listened in on the two girls' conversation as they passed by him. "Your brother, where is he?"

"Whoo. He's cute." He heard the taller of the two girls whisper to the other one.

"You know Arwn?" The shorter one asked. Seiya lied and nodded. "He's back that way, picking up another girl..." She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly...some role model of an older brother."

"Hey wait!" The taller of the girls called after him as he sped off in the direction that the other girl had specified. "Forget Arwn and came hang out with us tonight!"

"Sorry, not tonight!"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You think inviting another one of Arwn's friends out is going to make Rias jealous?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about-" The bickering of the two girls faded into the background as Seiya put more and more distance in-between them and himself. He could also see the faint outline of a pink hooded and caped figure becoming larger and larger. As well as two male figures standing next to it.

"Before we show you the way, how about a quick drink with me and my friend? We could find someone else and make it a double date." A man with short blonde hair who Seiya suspected as Arwn was the one speaking to her. Rias, the other guy, this one with shoulder length brown hair, stood to his friends side smiling stupidly.

"No, it's okay. I know my own way."

"Please? It would be my honor Milady. It's dangerous to go there by yourself anyway. Just one drink then I'll take you." He placed his hand on her shoulder to try and coax her to the bar.

"Hey!" Seiya shouted angrily a few yards away from them. "Get your hand off of her!" All three of them turned in Seiya's direction as he approached them.

"What's your problem?" The man called Arwn asked him. "I'm trying to get a date. Get your own girl."

"Not with her you're not."

"You!" Serenity shouted. "Why are you here in the marketplace?"

"I've been following you stupid, what else would I be doing here?"

"Oh." Arwn said. "You know this guy. You're boyfriend? Or brother?"

"Neither! Why are you following me? Haven't you tortured me enough today? You're going to run out of annoyance for tomorrow."

"I'm bringing you back home right now."

"I'm not going back with you!"

"Obviously this lady doesn't want to go with you. If you're not her boyfriend or her brother, I'm not just going to let you-"

"I told you to let go of her... if you don't get your hand off of her right now and step away, I will drag you back to the palace and have you charged with kidnapping of her royal highness, Princess Serenity."

"Princess?" Arwn looked down at her uncertainly.

"You don't have the power here to get anyone arrested! Stop lying through your teeth."

"Whoa, Arwn..." Rias said. "The Princess. He must be a knight from the palace." He pointed to the sword buckled to Seiya's side that peaked up from the red cloak that Mars had lent him.

"Hey hold on!" Arwn said immediately releasing his hand and backing away from her. "We didn't kidnap her or anything! I thought she was just a normal citizen here, I was just looking for a date, honest."

"Leave." Seiya said darkly chucking his head to the side. Without another word, the two men left leaving Serenity and Seiya alone. She began to walk away from him again, but Seiya reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ouch. Let go!"

"Like hell, do you know how much I have chased you around or how much I've been worrying? I'm bringing you back to the palace even if you kick and scream like a little kid."

"_You_ worry about _me_? Hah!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't touch me!" Serenity shouted at him. "You'll be the one who looks like a kidnapper."

"The Queen will know better, especially since it was Mars who sent me out after you. I'll just have to explain properly once I have an audience with her. But then she will know you ran off, and exactly where you were running too I don't think will please her either. Weren't you just getting off a grounding?"

"The only reason you even came after me in the first place was because Mars ordered you too! You're just worried what will happen to your butt if something happens to mine! You wouldn't tell Mother anything anyway, because then she'll know the reason I ran out was you! So I'd like to see you try and take me back!"

"What? You really think I would care about being punished for what I said to you over you being safe? Or that I would care more about what happens to me as a consequence of something happening to you? I'm not heartless you know!"

"Sometimes I wonder! Hey... HEY!" Serenity screamed as Seiya lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Put me down! I said put me down!"

"I'm taking you home. Go ahead and scream if you want. Make me out to be a kidnapper and have the guards called. You're still going home one way or the other. I'm not going to let you leave the protective barrier for something as stupid as finding an old woman and apologizing to her."  
"It's not stupid and I'm not just going to apologize! I could have ruined her life by doing what I did. I didn't... I should have realized she was an outsider. No citizen of the Moon Kingdom would have been that desperate for money..."

"So you're going to put yourself in danger in order to 'save her life'? You know... sacrificing yourself is cheating to those idealistic's you believe in. While it may otherwise save people, have you ever thought about how it will hurt the people who care about you? It's still a sacrifice."

"... Did you really... worry about me...?"

"When that girl you talked to told me about the Outskirts, yes..."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I thought you would be in danger."

"No I mean, why would you worry, about someone you hate?"

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think I wouldn't even worry about someone I ha- No. Ugh. Look. I don't hate you... ever since I've arrived here, I've just had a lot on my mind and then with you... you just mess me up, okay." _So if I don't hate her... _Seiya thought to himself. _Then..._

"Huh? How do I mess you up?" Seiya stiffened as Serenity grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned against him, tilting her head closer to his. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and as her hair fell down into his face he caught the sweet scent of Strawberries. Without really thinking, Seiya reached upward and grabbed a strand of her hair in his hands, pulling it across his lips. "Hey." Serenity broke him out of his trance. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. I never thought I would owe Yaten of all people an apology."

"An apology?"

"I guess, maybe...I could be childish in that regard..." Seiya smiled to himself.

"What are you talking about? Are you ever going to put me down? I'll go with you, so put me down already."

"Nope. I'm going to have to carry you the whole way." Seiya let go of her hair and continued to walk towards the palace.

"What? What for?" Serenity whined.

"As punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"I'm not telling."

"What?"

Seiya just laughed at her as she continued to demand to be put down. Breathing deeply with every laugh, he took in as much of the sweet scent of Strawberries that he could.

**Authors Note:**  
Yes, yes... it's been a long while. Life has been hard busy, and I'm afraid it's not going to get any less hard and busy. Even with summer vacation coming. All my free time over the summer should be dedicated to trying and pull my portfolio together for Art School if I'm being honest. I start applying in half a year to University and I feel like my portfolio is no where near ready. I also want to really try and hash out a professional looking comic. So we'll see how much time I have for updating fan-ficton. If I can update "For the One I Love' then I wanna focus on finishing "Return of Demando" and just update chapters for it back to back, since it's only about 2-3 chapters away from finally being complete. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update. Follow me on Twitter under Kimiski, and you'll get updates on what's happening with me and my fan fictions. Peace out. Reviews are loved.


End file.
